Pumpkins are often carved in association with the celebration of Halloween within the United States. A common problem associated with carving pumpkins includes having the stem break off thereby, making removal of a carved lid more difficult. The use of an artificial stem that would not break off when the stem is grasped would thereby alleviate this problem.
Also, carved pumpkins or Jack-O-Lanterns are often illuminated using a candle or other such illumination means. Candles can pose fire risks, as well as, contaminate the flesh of the pumpkin. Such contamination would not allow the pumpkin to be utilized for food purposes or consumption after it has been displayed. Additionally, it is a problem known in the art that lighting from the bottom of a pumpkin may not be as appealing as lighting directed from the top downwards. Therefore, a light that could be associated with an artificial stem portion that would not sit on the bottom of the pumpkin, but would rather be associated with the carved lid and illuminate downwardly would be advantageous.
There is also a need in the art for a pumpkin stem that may be decorative or provide a secondary source of illumination to add to the display and aesthetic appearance of a carved pumpkin. Similarly, there is also a need in the art for a pumpkin stem that may produce audio responses that add to the overall effect of a carved pumpkin.